Iceskating With Alice
by mewsa
Summary: Bella hates ice skating. Mainly because she hurts and/or embarrasses herself every time she tries. But Alice wants to go, and brings Bella with her. Could ice skating actually be not too bad with the help of a certain green eyed friend? BxE fluffy oneshot


**Hey everyone! This is my new oneshot, Iceskating With Alice. Its basically just a bit a Edward/Bella fluffy goodness. Reviews are awesome! So, let me know what your thinking! Is it good? Is it bad? Why is there a llama eating your Doritos? The answer to all of those questions is: I don't know! So you have to tell me. Oh yeah, theres a small Mary Poppins quote in this. I'm pretty sure you'll get it. If not, you need to brush up on your Disney movies... :)**

**I own an iPod Touch that I bring with me everywhere. Obsessively. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

"Alice! No! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to go! Why can't we just stay home?" I try and convince my best friend, Alice, to not take me ice skating.

"Bella quit your whining. It's gonna be fun! Besides, Jasper and Edward are coming too! Now shut up, and get out of the car. We're here."

I inwardly groan as I see the ice skating rink. No matter how many times I go ice skating, I always end up hurting someone. Whether it's me, Alice or even a complete stranger, it ALWAYS happens. And now, to make it worse, Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, and Edward, Alice's brother, are coming too. It's not that I don't like them. I really like Jasper, he's a great guy and he's perfect for Alice. It's Edward that I'm worried about. Edward, Alice's older, completely gorgeous brother. I may or may not have had a crush on him for ages. And I may or may not be in love with him. But that's beside the point. I'm worried about him coming, because I always end up making a total idiot of myself around him, either stuttering when I talk, or saying something completely stupid, or stuttering and then saying something completely stupid. Yeah, it's happened before. And now, thanks to Alice's supposedly brilliant idea, I'm going ice skating with him around, which I'm almost 100% positive, actually _isn't_ a good idea. But, you just can't argue with Alice, she'll do what she wants, when she wants to. But that doesn't stop me from trying.

With a sigh, I hop out of the car, grumbling to myself. I make sure to slam the door to Alice's brand new yellow Porsche, just for good measure. Hopefully she got the hint that I do NOT want to be here.

Alice, either oblivious or just ignoring my pathetic rebellion, prances up to the greasy looking teenager in front of the ice skate racks. "We'll have a size eight, and a size six please."

"Sure." He replies eagerly, with a huge smile. Uh oh. It's the Alice effect. Whenever I'm with Alice, she always seems to have some guy blatantly flirt with her, and while sometimes I admit, I may be slightly jealous of that, now is not one of those times. I'm not a picky person when it comes to guys, but I draw the line at barely pubescent males.

The teenager hand her two pairs of skates, and then just stand there, leaning against the counter, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Thanks!" Alice flashes the teenager her winning smile. Aw, the poor kid. He'll probably be dreaming of that smile for weeks now.

Alice turns away from him and practically dances back towards me.

I notice that the teenager is practically drooling while looking at her backside. Ugh. Yuck.

When Alice gets back to me, she thrusts out her hand holding a pair of ice skates. Great. She really wants me to do this.

"Aliceee." I drag out her name as I whine. Yeah, I admit it, I'm a whiney kid. "Why do I have to do this again?"

"Because, you're always stuck in your room doing nothing. You need to get out more."

"And I couldn't get out more by doing some non-physical activity?"

"No, you couldn't. Now come on, put on your skates! Jasper and Edward will be coming soon. Its gonna be great!" She turns towards the rink, with a knowing smile on her face.

I don't even bother trying to decipher that smile, I learnt long ago that if Alice wants to talk about something, she will. Otherwise, don't even bother trying to get it out of her.

She's looking impatient, and is practically jumping up and down. "Bellaaaa!"

"Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming."

I shove the skates onto my feet, pull the straps across, then Alice grabs my hand (to ensure I actually come, I assume) and we both waddle to the ice rink. Actually, correction; I waddle, but somehow Alice still looks as graceful as ever. Damn her gracefulness.

We make it to the ice with minimal injuries on my part. And by minimal, I mean minimal for me. Which means I still fell over. Twice. Thankfully I didn't drag Alice down with me.

Once we're there, Alice just glides onto the ice, still looking completely at ease. I repeat, damn her gracefulness. I, on the other hand, try to copy what she does and fail. As soon as I get onto the ice, I slip. Thankfully, I'm still right on the edge of the rink, so I grab the side and right myself before I fall completely.

I cling to the edge of the rink, not willing to let go and embarrass myself. Alice, on the other hand, doesn't seem to like my idea.

"Bella" She groans "Come ON! I didn't drag you out here for nothing! Now get your lazy, unco-ordinated butt over here, and start skating!"

"Alice" I say "As fun as publicly humiliating myself sounds, I think I'm gonna have to pass on that. I'll just hang over here, where I can't hurt myself. Or anyone else, for that matter."

"Bella…" it sounds like a warning now. She starts skating towards me with a menacing look.

"I'm not scared of you." That's a complete lie. I try to sound confident, but it comes out as a strangled sort of sound and my voice breaks. Crap. Alice can be scary when she wants to. And right now, I'm definitely scared.

She comes up to me, and grabs my hand, yanking me out into the swarm of people, all skating in an anti-clockwise circle. I slip a few more times, but she holds me upright so I don't come crashing down. At least that's one nice thing she's done for me today.

We start moving with the crowd. I try to keep up with Alice, who seems to be skating effortlessly, but she's practically dragging me.

After a few minutes of this, Alice starts looking around and craning her neck, trying to catch a glimpse of something. A few seconds later, all her features light up, and she starts grinning widely. "Hey Bella! Look! Jasper and Edward are here!"

I start to look around too, and I can see them on the other side of the rink, waving at us. I start to get nervous when I see Edward, and begin thinking up an excuse to not go over there. "Oh. Awesome. You go catch up with them, Ali, and I'll just keep skating."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?" I try playing innocent. Surprisingly, it works.

"Why do you want to stay here by yourself?"

"Oh, they don't wanna see me, Ali. They came to see you!"

"But, they want to see you too, Bella."

"No, they really don't."

"Yes, they really do, Bella."

"No…"

"Yes…"

"No."

"Yes! Why don't you want to see them Bella? Do you not like them? Is that it? Edwards my brother! And I thought you liked Jasper, at least! I mean, your opinion means a lot to me! Your my best friend, Bella. Please. Just come and at least say hello." Her voice went from angry, to just plain upset at the end.

I feel so guilty. Is that seriously what she thinks? That I don't like Jasper or Edward? I mean, I guess that it could seem like I don't like them, but I thought she always understood my feelings so well. How could she get them so wrong this time? I don't want to go over there because I might embarrass myself in front of Jasper, and more specifically, Edward, not because I don't like them.

"Alice" I say quietly

"What Bella?" she huffs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that I don't like Edward or Jasper. I do like them. Really, I do. I think they're both great. I just wanted to make sure you spent some time alone with them, without me interrupting. I mean, I know you don't get to see them very often, especially Edward, and lots of the time that you do see him, I'm there too, and you don't get to talk to him since you're so busy trying to get me to talk to him, and I don't talk much around strangers…" I trail off.

I feel kind of bad about lying to Alice about my reason for not wanting to go over to Edward and Jasper. But, I figured that I might as well lie, because I don't really want to explain that it's not that at all, it's the fact that her amazingly gorgeous brother always gets me tongue tied, and then I sound so stupid when he asks me even a simple question.

Alice interrupts my inner ramblings.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that. Thank you for thinking about me, but I want you there too."

I think about arguing some more, but I decide not to. I guess it's just for the best that I come over with her, and say hi, and then go back to ice skating than to spend the next half hour arguing with Alice when, I know she'll win in the end, anyway.

"That's ok, Ali. And, I suppose I'll come too, if that's what you really want."

So, reluctantly I might add, I skate with Alice over to the opening in the rink, hopping out of the ice and onto dry land again (thank goodness) and shuffle, with our skates still on, over to the two men. I cast my eyes downwards, my logic being that maybe if I don't look at Edward, his irresistible charm won't work on me and therefore, I may actually sound slightly intelligent.

When we reach them, Alice squeals and throws her arms around first Edward who chuckles at her enthusiasm and then Jasper, for a slightly longer, more intense hug. I'm still looking at the ground but can't help but look up when Edward's smooth voice reaches my ears "Hello Bella."

My eyes reach his, and they are possibly the most vivid shade of green I have ever seen. His eyes hold mine for a second, until Alice's squeal interrupts us. We both look over to her and Jasper, and Jaspers twirling her around, still wrapped their hug.

I clear my throat, realising that I haven't even answered Edward's greeting yet. "Hi Edward, how have you been?"

It sounds coherent, at least. And it sounds like I'm trying to make conversation, which is good. I do a mental fist pump.

"I've been well, thank you."

Our small talk is interrupted by Jasper and Alice coming back. Jasper smiles at me "Hi Bella."

"Hey Jasper."

We don't say anything else to each other. I've never really felt the need to with Jasper. So I don't.

"Well," Alice chirps "You guys should probably get some skates, and then we can all skate together!"

After mutual agreement, Alice and I head back to the rink and the guy's head off to the ice skate racks.

Alice and I skate together for a little while, and then Alice (after a bit of encouragement from me) went off at her own pace, which is quite frankly, a lot faster than mine.

After about an hour of me just skating along slowly (and quite unsteadily) a large man that's gliding next to me, suddenly veers into me. I'm caught off guard, and he crushes me against the side of the rink. I cry out in surprise, and then groan in pain as I feel my arm and head get pushed into the metal barrier. I hear someone yelling, and then everything turns black.

The next thing I know, I'm laying down, and my head is being cradled in something warm. I open my eyes, and the first thing I see is Edward. His expression is tender, and he's gazing down at me in concern and… something else… Ugh. My brain feels too fuzzy to be trying to figure out the mysteries of Edward Cullen at the moment.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." It takes me a second to connect the fact that it's Edward speaking to me. And he's calling me beautiful! Well, technically he called me Sleeping Beauty, but it's basically the same thing, right?

"Bella!" a high-pitched voice interrupts my inner monologue.

"Alice!" I try to get up, to see her, but a pain shoots from my shoulder.

"Ow…" I groan.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Surprisingly, Edward is the first to ask what the matter is.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just my shoulder… really hurts…" I whimper. Yeah, its slightly pathetic to whimper, but I think I have a legitimate reason to. And that reason is: it really freakin' hurts.

Edward surprises me by tenderly touching my shoulder. I watch, speechless, as his fingers dance over my already bruising skin. When he lightly probes a few tender parts, I wince, and he just looks at me apologetically. After a 2 minutes and 47 seconds or so (not that I was counting, or anything) he takes his hand away. I think I almost whimper again at the loss of contact.

"Well, I don't think it's broken. Probably just some deep bruising. Just don't move anything heavy with it for the next month or so, and you should be alright." Oh that's right. Edwards a doctor. Oh my gosh, could he be any more perfect? "But about your head, you might have a concussion, you should probably go to the hospi-" I quickly cut him off

"No, no. That's alright. I've had enough concussions to know what it feels like, and this isn't a concussion."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? Just to make sure?"

"No, its fine. Really. I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Well, I guess that's okay. But make sure you tell me or Alice if you feel dizzy, lightheaded, or even just a bit strange."

"Yeah, okay… wait. Oh my gosh! Alice! Where-"

This time, its him who cuts me off. "She's just over there" and nods in her general direction.

"Oh! Well, can I go see her, Mr Doctor?" I grin cheekily. Wait, am I flirting? I think I am… I don't know! I don't have any experience in flirting!

Edward sighs mock-dramatically "I guess so, Miss Swan." He gives me a really gorgeous crooked grin back. Woah. I didn't even know that smiles could look that amazing. Hey, not that I'm complaining or anything. As long as I get to look at that, every now and then, I'll be a very happy woman.

"Here, let me help you up." He interrupts my inner ramblings.

Edward very gently, and avoiding my hurt shoulder, lifts me up slowly so that I'm in a sitting position. Only then do I realise that we're not in the ice skating arena anymore. We're in a small, dull, grey room, with only a few seats, a tiny window, and a hard, flat bed, that Edward and I are sitting on. "Hey Edward, where are we?"

"Oh! I'd forgotten that we've moved since you blacked out. The ice skating arena allowed us to use a private room; apparently they get injuries fairly often."

"Oh, okay."

Looking to the other side of the room, I notice Alice and Jasper just sitting there, holding hands, and gazing into each other's eyes. There was a part of me; the more romantic, mushy side, that just wanted to coo 'Awww, how sweet!' and giggle at the sheer cuteness of it all. Although, the other part of me, the cynical, sarcastic side, would never allow myself to do that.

Suddenly, Alice looks over to me and grins. "See, you guys? I told you she'd be fine. My Bella's one tough cookie!"

Everyone laughs at that, and I just blush in embarrassment.

"I may be a tough cookie," I say "But I'd kinda like to get home, if you don't mind, Ali."

"Oh! Yeah! Sure, Bella!"

We walk out of the tiny room, and leave the ice arena. I, for one, am glad to be gone. Ice skating brings nothing but trouble for me, and that's just been proved by the whole debacle back there. We reach Alice's Porsche, and I'm just about to say goodbye to the guys when Alice says "Hey Bella, would it be okay if Jasper rides with me? You and Edward can go together in his car."

"Oh, yeah, sure Alice. I mean, he is your boyfriend, after all."

"Awesome!" She chirps.

After Alice and Jasper get into Alice's Porsche and drive off, I turn to find that Edward is right behind me. I let out a little squeal in surprise.

"Edward! You scared me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He murmurs, looking right into my eyes. I can't help but to look back. I thought they were intense before, but now they're practically smouldering. His eyes are just stunning up close. They're this amazing emerald green colour, with golden flecks around the iris.

He starts dipping his face towards me, and my breathing starts to get shallow. I'm almost hyperventilating by the time his lips are millimetres near mine. "Breathe, Bella" he whispers. And then his lips are on mine. And everything is wonderful. And amazing. And practically perfect in every way. And he kisses me so sweetly, like he's afraid I could break.

All too soon, it's over. He pulls back, and rests his forehead against mine. "I've wanted to do that for so long." He breathes.

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah." He looks uncomfortable "Why wouldn't I have wanted to?"

"Because I'm always such an incoherent mess when you talk to me!"

He laughs. And it's a wonderful sound. He somehow manages to make that laugh happy, carefree and victorious, all at the same time.

"You're not incoherent… You make sense some of the time." He grins. I give his chest a light smack with my good arm.

He's still smiling when he says "We should probably get going. Alice and Jasper will be wondering where we are."

"Yeah, but first… one more thing." I say, before I press my lips to his again.

Maybe going ice skating with Alice wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading! I'd love if you gave a review *wink, wink* Did you love it, hate it? What was your favourite part? Did you find the Mary Poppins quote? Bye now! :)**


End file.
